


What About Us

by xanavici



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Character Death, Pining, Pre-Relationship, ambiguous ending, i swear on my grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanavici/pseuds/xanavici
Summary: Lúcio had a countless number of times to tell Genji how he felt, but didn’t.  He hopes it’s not too late now.





	What About Us

Lúcio barely hears his music over the blood rushing through his ears. 

_Gotta get there faster.  Gotta help him before it’s too late._

He cranks up his speed boost even faster and wall rides around the tight corners of Dorado’s streets. 

He thought the team was in the clear and ready to ship back to base when everyone realized they were still missing Genji. 

Gunfire over the comms.  The pings of bullets deflecting off of Genji’s sword.  The cracks of bullets ripping through Genji’s armor.  Lúcio was off before anyone could even think of stopping him.

Athena gives him directions without prompting.  Somehow she knows how important Genji is to Lúcio.  It seems like most people did by the lack of yells in his ear to get back to the ship.  He thought he was doing well, keeping his feelings for the cyborg on the down low.  Genji never seemed interested in being anything more than friends so Lúcio was fine with being just that. 

Although, now all he can think about are all the times he had a chance to tell Genji but didn’t.  Maybe he should have.

A left, a right, and one more left, and he finds a badly damaged omnic with a fluorescent orange skeleton painted on standing over Genji.  Lúcio doesn’t hesitate as he knocks the omnic back with a loud burst from his amplifier, shattering as they hit the wall.  He switches his music from speed boost to healing and drops down next to Genji.

“Hey there man, what did I tell you about scratching your armor?” he says with a forced ease.

“I- I think this is a little more than a scratch,” Genji says with a shuttering breath. 

“Nah, it’s fine, you’re fine.”  Lúcio fights to keep the waver out of his voice as he pulls out his emergency first aid kit and gets to work.  Angela’s been helping him learn more first aid and medical techniques to be more effective in the field and in the med bay.  Though most of the practice he’s had has been on simulations and dummies.  Nothing could prepare him for the amount of blood and oil and mechanical fluids spreading out around Genji.  “You’re fine.  You’re gonna be fine.”

“Lúcio-”

“The team’s already on their way.  We all heard the attack on the comms so they should be here soon.”  He pries off a damaged piece of paneling from Genji’s side and injects a dose of nanobots.

“Lúcio-”

“Don’t worry about the payload.  It was already secure by the time this went down.  So you get one hundred percent of my attention and-”

“Lúcio!”

Lúcio hesitates for a second as he looks up from the wounds he was bandaging.  Somehow Genji managed to take his mask off without Lúcio noticing and is now fixing him down with a steady stare.

“Do you want to go on a date?”

“…What?”

“Dinner?  Or maybe just coffee?  Whatever you are comfortable with,” Genji says between labored breaths.

“…Are you serious?”

“Well, they say there is no time like the present, and I- I figured I should at least ask before it’s too late.”

Okay, maybe this pining wasn’t as one sided as Lúcio thought.  Though this was not the way he wanted to find out.  He turns back to his work.  “P-Put your mask back on, your lungs don’t need the extra stress.”

“No.”  Genji grabs Lúcio’s wrist and stops him again.  “Not until I get an answer.  Yes or no?  I need to know, please.”

“Yes!” Lúcio blurts out before he can even consider saying no.  “Now please put your mask back on.”  Genji doesn’t fight him this time and Lúcio catches the glimpse of a smile before the mask covers it back up.  “I’ve always wanted to try Greek food,” he tacks on a beat later as he switches out the over saturated gauze for new strips.

“Jesse took my brother to one the- the other day…  We could try that…”

“I would love to.  We could go for a walk afterwards and get some desert or something,” Lúcio rambles on.  His heart is beating wildly in his chest for two very different reasons and he always found that music or just talking calms him down.  He needs to keep his hands steady until backup gets here. 

Genji’s hand falls off Lúcio’s wrist.  He freezes and notices that Genji’s chest has stopped moving completely. 

“Genji?” Lúcio says, barely above a whisper.

Nothing.

“Genji?” he says a little louder.

Still nothing.

“Nononono.” Lúcio starts panicking and realizes how big the puddle around them got.  It looks like all his work was for nothing.  That all his training and skills and dedication changed nothing.  “Genji, wake up!  Wake up!”

He scrabbles for the first aid kit and grabs the syringe of adrenalin.  “You are _not_ allowed to die right after we finally scheduled a date.  That’s just straight up rude.”

He pulls away the plate that goes right over Genji’s heart and stabs the syringe in.  He chants ‘come on come on come on’ under his breath but nothing happens.  His vision goes blurry as tears start falling.

“Dammit.”  His hands slip on the slick armor as he starts chest compressions.  “GODDAMMIT!  YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE!”

The wind whips up around them and Lúcio watches the dropship hover above the rooftops as Mercy and Pharah fly down to them.

“We need to get him out of here!  Quickly!” Mercy says.

Lúcio steps back as the caduceus beam locks on and they land.  Pharah scoops Genji up and rockets straight back into the air, Mercy right behind her.  Pharah’s back what seems like a second later and flies Lúcio into the drop ship as well.  Tracer hits the throttle as soon as the bay door closes and breaks more than a couple air speed laws as they head back to the nearest Watchpoint. 

Lúcio helps Angela stabilize Genji in the back and whispers a prayer to whoever’s listening.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at: cryptidhanzoshimada


End file.
